Prince and Princess
by ezap3
Summary: A sequel to 'Dreams'. Edward comes home one night to his family ready to get some sleep. But there are three individuals who don't want him asleep just yet. Rated T just to be safe.


Yes, well I didn't think about making a sequel to 'Dreams' but hpgrl95 asked me to make another chapter, which I guess this is the second part. And I had nothing better to do so here it goes.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Icy cool if I did though.

"CREEEAAKK" a boot stepped on a creaky step that headed upstairs.

"Damn, I should have known not to step there" Ed scolded to himself. He took 5 more steps up the stairs leading him to a hallway. Each careful step he took it made him closer to the door at the end of the hall. On his left he passed two doors that were partially open with small dim lights emitting from both of them. He looked to his right and saw two other doors that were completely shut. The dark hallway was hard to get through without making any sound.

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway. He reached out his right, auto-mail arm to grasp the doorknob. Slowly, he turned the knob and quietly pushed the door open. The moonlight illuminated the room to it's full extent. A smile graced his lips when he saw his favorite person sleeping in the bed. In the middle he could spot his wife lying on her stomach with her blonde hair pooling around her. The mixture of the moonlight and her skin gave her a porcelain glow. She looked so delicate in this state. But Edward knew otherwise from a friend called 'Mr. Wrench' that was always close to her. With a soft click behind him the door closed. Silently, he took his coat, shirt, and boots off. Edward slipped onto the right side of the bed. That is until his wife turned over and snuggled into his chest and pulled him closer to her.

"I missed you" she whispered, her hot breath tickled his skin making him shudder. Even after 9 years of marriage she could still mess with him. He responded by putting his left arm around her waist to pull her closer. He kissed her full on the lips, which also meant 'I missed you too'. She smiled and clung onto him as if she'd lose him. Ed shifted a bit lower so he got a access to Winry's neck. He left a trail of kisses down her neck. She began giggling as he began kissing her with a hunger. The 'I haven't seen my wife in almost a month so nobody bother me' kind of kiss. Little giggles were heard from the door. The husband and wife tore their attention away from each other to look at the source of the noise. They looked at the door to find that it was an inch open. The giggling had stopped. Edward got off Winry whom he was partially on during their 'reunion' and rested on his back in the white sheets.

"Come on in." he said with a big breath of air.

"YAY!! DADDY!" Two five year olds burst into the room. One was a girl with pale skin, golden hair, and azure eyes. She was wearing a light pink nightgown that went to her knees. Her hair was perfectly brushed. The other child was a boy with tan skin, light blonde hair, and amber eyes. He was wearing red pajama shorts and a white tank top. His hair was tied back in a braid like his father had done so long ago.

The two children jumped on the bed. The little girl, Mina jumped on her daddy and gave him a big hug. The little boy Edward (jr.) lied between his mother and father patiently waiting his turn. Once Mina slid off to the right side of her father and grabbed onto his auto-mail arm, instantly she was in a trance. Mina was so much like her mother looking at auto-mail parts with fascination, and had recently been sporting around a wrench in her hands or pocket (puberty years were not going to be fun) The older Elric jumped onto his father with much force, and wanting to show how strong he was. Edward was so much like his father always wanting a book to read on alchemy and his strong hatred for milk. Winry just stood on the sidelines watching the children reunited with their father. She could only smile.

"Ohhh Daddy please tell a story!" Mina pleaded.

"I don't know, it's late and you two should be in bed."

"Pleaseee!" the younger Edward whined. Ed looked over at his wife; she shrugged telling him it was his own decision.

"Alright" he sighed in defeat. "Long ago in a land far away there was a magical prince who had lost something near and dear to him. He left his castle with his brother hoping to regain what he lost. He left behind something more as well." He looked at Edward who had found his dads pocket watch and was looking at it while hearing the story, and Mina who was listening intently holding onto her fathers arm. Then he averted his eyes towards Winry she was grinning. "Along with his home he left behind a princess. He had known this princess all his life and cared so much about her. He would leave for long periods of time and come back to the princess for only a few days."

"Did the prince love her?" Mina asked.

Ed chuckled. "Yes he did love her but he was too bone-headed to realize it. Then there was a battle between the enemy and the prince. After fighting the prince opened a gate to another world by accident. He had been stuck in that world for two years. He always tried to find a way back home and to his princess. The princess was sad when people were saying the prince was dead, but she knew he was still out there somewhere. In the other world a King and queen used an army of soldiers to get to the other world in order to control it for war. But along with knights the prince and his brother defeated the army, king, and queen. But the prince had to go back to the other world to save everyone in his own. Before leaving he saw his princess. She was used to him coming and going but she loved his no matter what and he would always have her heart." Both of the children were slightly dosing. "It was a year later when both of them had dreams of each other. They knew they had to be together again. So the prince searched and searched with his brother and found a way to get home. Both the prince and the princess confessed that they were in love with each other." Ed finished, Mina and Edward were both sleeping.

"And they got married, and had two beautiful children." Winry whispered looking at Ed.

"And even though they can sometimes be far apart their love is forever" Ed whispered looking deeply into her eyes. Winry leaned up and kissed Ed lightly on the lips. Slowly, she glided out of the bed, Ed soon followed her. Winry picked up Edward and Ed picked up Mina. They stepped out into the dark hallway. The summer air was making everything humid. First, they walked into Ed's room. A small blue covered sheeted bed was in the corner. Pictures of transmutation circles were pinned up everywhere and books covered the floor. And a nightlight shone in the room.

"Ugh I told him to clean this room" Winry said as she lied her son on the bed and pulled the covers over him then kissed his forehead. Ed ruffled his son's hair before closing the door. They walked into Mina's room next. There was a set of miniature wrenches on her nightstand and crayon colored pictures of her family, friends, flowers, and smiley faces everywhere. Ed pulled the blankets up and slid Mina under the covers, and bent down and kissed her cheek.

Ed and Winry walked down the darkened hall intertwining their fingers together. He now had taken into consideration what she was wearing; her white short mid-thigh white nightgown. It had been years and yet she had never changed. They entered their bedroom. It took no time in situating themselves under the white sheets cuddling with each other.

"Hmmf" Winry let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"I never knew you were so good at telling bedtime stories."

He quietly laughed, "Go to sleep princess."

And the 'prince' and 'princess' fell into a dream filled sleep.

THE END

WHAHOOO! FINETO! I hope you liked it. I hope you guys didn't get confused with the Ed and Ed jr. thing.

Reviews :) Flames :( Happy Reviews :D


End file.
